Punishment
by Horrorfana
Summary: Emily and her sister Kate are taken from their home in the dead of night by Scarecrow...but it seems they are more than just test subjects. Oneshot.


The darkness is a blessing disguised as a curse. True the darkness hid her surroundings and she wasn't sure if she was actually blind instead. Hours? Days? With no grip on the lapse of time, Emily could only be grateful that her captor had yet to make a second appearance.

His first being when herself and her sister Katie were taken from their suburban home in the dead of night. They stood no chance against the infamous Scarecrow. Katie had tried to run while her older sister stayed in the living room to search for a phone.

The darkness was a blessing for it meant the torment had not yet begun. She still had time. Or so she thought until moments later the metal door swung open to reveal a tall, lanky man with sharp features and ruffled black hair...under normal circumstances would be seen as somewhat attractive. However to Emily it meant the time had come.

She quickly backed herself against the wall as she shielded her eyes from the sudden light. If she were to lower her arm, she might have noticed the sinisterly excited smile Crane flashed. He quickly composed himself before stepping into the small room.

"Will you cooperate or be difficult like your sister Miss Carver?"

Emily lowered her arm cautiously and looked up at him towering over her. "I'll be good."

"Then stand and come with me."

Emily uses the wall for support as she stands on shaking legs. Once up she hesitantly follows Crane as he walks out of the room. Once in the hallway, he stops to allow her to walk ahead of him then continues behind her to the door at the end.

Upon reaching the door Emily feels a cold sweat rising at her forehead as she watches him pull a key out of his pocket and unlock the door. Once open he not so gently pushes her inside, causing her to stumble slightly as he enters and locks the door behind him. Emily glances around and sees a metal table in the middle of the room with various medical instruments on a tray beside.

"Have a seat and we can begin." Crane says in an eerily calm voice.

Emily forces her legs to move and walks over to the table then sits on top of it with slight difficulty because of her petite height. Crane casually walks over to the tray and retrieves a clipboard and pen before facing Emily.

"To answer your question, no I will not be testing on you or your sister this evening. This is simply an examination to ensure I get accurate results. Answer my questions as honestly as you can and it will benefit you in the longrun. Do you understand?"

Emily nods quickly and Crane turns to his clipboard. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He gives her a questioning look before she explains. "I'm the shortest in my family."

He nods once before jotting something down on his clipboard. "Any mental, respiratory, or cardiovascular ailments?"

"No...but I did have a collapsed lung when I was ten."

"What was the cause?"

"I had pneumonia."

"Alright. Any family history of ailments?"

"My dad has bad cholesterol but thats it."

"And lastly, do you know why I sought out you and your sister?"

Emily bites her lip as he sets down the clipboard and studies her expression. "My dad?"

"Yes. Do you know what he did to put you in this predicament?"

"Well...he's a doctor...at Arkham...does that have to do with it?"

"It seems you have a brain cell, more than I can say about your father. Do you know what he has done?"

Emily fiercely shakes her head. "He has taken an intrest in me. So much so that he had allowed the guards to beat me to a pulp in solitary. I have done nothing to anger him yet he feels the need to use intimidation to get information. Did you know that he's writing a book?"

"No sir." Emily answers weakly.

"Well he is. He took on my case in hopes of obtaining millions. I warned him of the consequences if he continued his misdeeds but he didn't listen. So now his daughters are my new test subjects."

Emily looks down into her lap. "I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"Apologies are for those who have wronged another. You dear child are an innocent. However your father is not and must be punished."

"I understand. Are you going to kill us?"

"Eventually. Perhaps I'll award your good behavior with less sessions than your sister."

"Thank...you."

"You've accepted your fate, haven't you?"

Emily looks up to meet his eyes. "I accepted this when I woke up today."

Crane picks up her wrist and stares off for a minute before setting it down and picking back up his clipboard. "Does your heart rate normally run so low?"

"Yeah. I don't get worked up very much."

"Then your first session should be Intresting."

"Um...after all this mess...when you see my dad, can you tell him something for me?"

Crane looks up from the clipboard. "I suppose."

"Tell him that...I hate him...Ignoring me for weeks on end is cruel. And that I hope he rots in that nut house for every time he treated me like a nut job for being different and not perfect like Katie."

"I'll pass it along. You get five sessions. No less. Your sister gets seven. I do feel some pity on you. But you can rest assured that he will suffer."

"Thank you...Scarecrow."


End file.
